


Ficlet 6

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, First time striptease, M/M, Rimming, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard should never bet against Frank.</p><p>1,600+ word ficlet with the key words/prompts 'Shy, first time striptease', 'Biting kink' and 'Rimjob'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 6

Gerard bit his lip, blushing as Frank watched him from his spot on the bed. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, fiddling with the buttons on his sleeves. “I mean, we’ve never done this before and, and what if I suck at it Or-or you laugh at me?”

Frank covered his mouth, holding back a snicker. “Why would I laugh at you?” he smirked. “C’mon, babe. You won’t be that bad.” Gerard shifted on his feet as Frank crawled over to him, kneeling on the end of the bed. He pulled Gerard in by his tie, fingers sliding down the soft silk. “C’mon,” he purred, sitting back down on the bed.

Gerard took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he stepped back. He fingered his tie, keeping his eyes off of his boyfriend. He loosened his tie and slid it through his shirt collar, hips swaying to the music Frank had switched on.

He felt like an idiot but he’s the one who agreed to this. He never should have bet against Frank, he always loses. And Frank just had to choose a striptease as his prize. Gerard groaned when he saw Frank’s eyes trailing down his body. He slipped his tie off, giving it a small twirl before tossing it at Frank.

Frank snickered, catching the tie and placing it around his own neck. He watched Gerard’s fingers unbuttoning his waistcoat from the top down. God, he loved it when Gerard wore dress clothes, especially waistcoats.

Gerard slid the waistcoat off his shoulders, dropping it to the ground. He looked away from Frank again, working his shirt open.

Pulling the tails out of his trousers, he jumped when Frank spoke. 

“Turn around,” he whispered, voice raw and eyes heavy lidded. His cheeks were tinted pink as he took in the whole scene in front of him, savoring all the details.

Gerard blushed, feeling the heat rush down his chest and back as he turned. He heard Frank shifting on the bed and he pushed his shirt off, sliding it down his back and to the floor. 

His hips swished from side to side and Frank licked his lips. Gerard unbuckled his belt, stilling his hips for a second to get the latch open. He pulled the leather through the belt loops, turning back to Frank as he dropped the belt. Gerard was still flushed, biting his lip and gyrating his hips again.

Frank’s eyes trailed over his body, landing on his hips and the obvious hard on Gerard’s trousers were barely concealing. He palmed his own cock through his jeans, groaning.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Gerard asked, making a face and covering his chest with his pale arms.

“I am,” Frank smirked, palming his cock again. “Don’t stop,” he cooed, bringing his hands forward and resting them on Gerard’s hips.

Gerard sighed, grabbing Frank’s hands and gently shoving them away. “No touching,” he said, coy smile on his face. He twirl his hips again, keeping in time with the beat of the music and opening his pants.

Frank watched as he tucked his thumbs into his waistband, sliding his pants and boxers slowly down his hips. Just as the thick patch of hair was revealed, Gerard turned around. Frank saw him smirk over his shoulder as he worked his pants off.

He leaned forward, slowly sliding the items to his ankles and kicked them across the room. He felt exposed and a little embarrassed as he stood upright and turned.

Frank had his arms held out, reaching for Gerard. He pulled him closer to the bed, Gerard’s knees hitting the bedspread as he crawled up. “Lay down,” Frank whispered, kissing his way up Gerard’s neck. “On your stomach.”

Gerard moaned softly, hands sliding up Frank’s arms and under his sleeves. He whined when Frank pulled away.

“On your stomach,” he said again.

Gerard nodded, crawling farther up the bed and laying down. He placed his hands under the pillow and nibbled on his lip, wondering what was next on Frank’s agenda. He only said a striptease when Gerard had asked, but his smirk told Gerard there would be more.

Frank moved down the bed, stroking the back of Gerard’s calves. He leaned down, kissing his ankle and making the older gasp. He moved up to the fleshier part of his calf, scraping his teeth across the skin.

Gerard moaned, gripping the sheet tightly. Frank kept moving up, kissing and biting at his legs.

His hands slid up Gerard’s thighs, nails scratching at his skin. Frank sat up and yanked his shirt off, tossing it away before leaning over Gerard’s back. He felt the older shiver when he licked his spine, tongue ghosting up his back.

“Frank,” Gerard moaned and Frank pressed himself to his back, belt cold on Gerard’s skin. He hissed, arching his back when Frank’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. “Fuck, Frank,” he whimpered. Gerard always had a thing for biting, especially when Frank was teasing him with it. Scraping his teeth against his skin and leaving marks in places no one else would ever see.

Frank worked his way back down Gerard’s body, digging his fingers into his hips and lifting his ass into the air. He licked his way down to Gerard’s ass, hearing him moan before he moved away. He removed his remaining clothing quickly, seeing Gerard shift his arms and reach for his dick.

He gave himself a squeeze, watching Frank undress with one eye. “C’mon,” he purred.

Frank gave him a smirk before climbing off the bed. He moved to his nightstand, opening the top drawer and grabbing out a condom and a bottle of lube. He climbed back on, moving behind Gerard and leaning over his back. “How do ya wanna do it?” he asked, nipping at Gerard’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you just like this?” He pressed his hips closer, dick sliding against Gerard’s balls and getting a moan. “Or do you want to ride my cock like the slut you are?”

Gerard groaned, rolling his ass back into Frank. “Fucking- let me ride you,” he breathed, stroking his cock once.

Frank grinned, placing a kiss on the side of Gerard’s neck and slid down his back. He bit roughly at Gerard’s love handle, leaving a red mark that would bruise later. He placed his hand on Gerard’s back when he started to sit up. “Not yet,” he said, sliding his thumb between Gerard’s cheeks, spreading them apart with both hands. He leaned forward, licking over his hole and Gerard shuddered. He pressed closer, tongue poking in, working him open.

Popping the bottle open with one hand, Frank coated two of his fingers and slipped them in under his tongue. Gerard winced and groaned, squeezing his aching cock again. “Fuck-Frank, please?” he begged.

Frank grinned, shoving his tongue and fingers in farther, stretching Gerard. He pulled away, wiping the spit from his chin and slipped his fingers out of Gerard.

Gerard sighed and rolled over, sitting up. He grabbed Frank, pulling him close and kissed him, tasting himself of Frank’s tongue. “Lie down,” he said, grabbing the condom off the bed.

Frank complied quickly, lying on his back and watching him open the foil packet. Gerard rolled the latex down Frank’s cock, slicking him with the lube and straddled his hips.

Using the excess lube on his fingers, Gerard slicked his hole, stretching himself again. 

Frank grabbed his dick as Gerard lowered himself. He guided himself in, seeing Gerard wince slightly and breathe out as he sat on Frank’s hips, adjusting to the intrusion. A small jerk of his hips and Gerard moaned, arching his back and tilting his head back. Frank loved seeing him like this, body tense and breathing heavily as he lifted his hips, moaning at the slide of Frank’s cock against his tight muscles.

Frank braced his feet on the bed, thrusting up when Gerard came back down.

Gerard reached back and grasped Frank’s knees, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Frank’s cock. Frank’s hands gripped his ass, nails digging in as they worked up a steady rhythm.

He could feel the sweat sliding down his back and he leaned forward, dipping down to kiss Frank. Arms slipped around his back, holding him down and Frank bit his lip, tugging gently before letting go.

Frank gripped his cock when Gerard leaned up, grabbing the headboard. The moan the escaped Gerard’s throat went straight to his dick. He gave Gerard a squeeze, sliding his hand up to the head, thumbing the slit and Gerard shuddered. He knew Gerard was close. 

His thighs tightened around Frank’s hips, his moans became short pants and whimpers, his jerks were becoming erratic. Another stroke to his cock and Gerard came with a loud moan, knuckles white on the headboard. His muscles tightened around Frank’s cock, squeezing him just right. He bucked his hips up once, twice more before his toes curled into the blanket, coming in the condom.

Gerard leaned down over Frank, kissing him gently and lifting his hips. Frank’s dick slipped out and Gerard moved, curling up against Frank’s side.

Frank looked down at his chest, groaning as cum slid into his belly button. “Gross,” he chuckled. He reached for the tissues on his nightstand, cleaning his stomach off before pulling off the condom, dropping it and the tissues in the trash. He was pulled back down to the bed, Gerard’s arm heavy on his chest.

“I can’t believe you made me give you a striptease,” Gerard said, burying his face in Frank’s neck. “God, that was fucking embarrassing.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what you get when you bet against me,” Frank laughed. He pressed a kiss to Gerard’s temple, smiling when he looked up. “I thought you would have learned by now. I never lose.”

“Fuck you,” he groaned, hiding his face again. “Asshole.”


End file.
